A photographic image has been recently subjected to various kinds of image processing for dramatic impact in viewing the image.
As such image processing, there is known a processing which is shown in JP-A-2006-345509. The processing is to appropriately compose images taken in various exposure conditions to generate a whiteout-free and shadowing-free composite image (hereinafter referred to as “High Dynamic Range (HDR) image”).
However, the aforementioned image combining technique is not aimed at appropriate adjustment of saturation.